Terms
In-game tooltip descriptions for terms, arranged alphanumerically. Currently this list covers the terms used in Features 1-100 as of Rev1070f1. *'2x LCargo CHC (%)': Chance to get 2x LCargo from boss kill *'Ability CD': Ability Cooldown *'Ability DR': Ability Duration *'AB interval': Autobuy interval *'AB levels': Increases amount of levels autobuy can purchase per interval *'AB price': Decreases weapon upgrade price for autobuy *'Alien money': Alien money reward *'Alien cargo CHC (%)': Alien has chance to drop cargo *'Alien spawn CHC (%)': Chance to spawn alien ship in enemy wave. Aliens have bonus money and can have cargo rewards *'Auto use 'Adrenaline rush: Auto use 'Adrenaline rush' *'Auto use B.Abilities': Auto use battle abilities when entering boss sector with use delay that can be decreased by upgrading this feature *'Auto use 'Jack in the box': Auto use 'Jack in the box' *'''Boss HP: Decreases boss HP *'Boss money': Bonus money received from boss *'Boss retry': Amount of waves to farm in previous sector before auto retry to kill boss *'Boss wave duration': Increase time you have to kill boss *'Cargo bonus on autotransfer (%)': Additive bonus to cargo on autotransfer. Scales with transfer duration. Bonus added per minute, max duration = 480 min. *'Cargo CHC on kill (%)': Every enemy has chance to drop cargo on kill *'Cargo CHC on sector (%)': Chance to get cargo on sector completion (Clear all waves) *'Cargo from LCargo bonus (%)': Received Cargo is affected by % of LCargo bonus *'Cargo on sector': Amount of cargo dropped on sector completion. Based on locked cargo reward without bonuses. Resulting value = Max(LCargo reward * Value / 10000, Value), where Value is stat value with all bonuses *'Cargo20': Amount of cargo you receive every 20 sectors. Based on locked cargo reward without bonuses. Resulting value = Max(LCargo reward * Value / 10000, Value) where Value is stat value with all bonuses *'CD reduce CHC on kill (%)': Chance to reduce ability cd on kill. 1s for battle abilities and 0.1s for other. Can only trigger once every 5 seconds *'Crit CHC (%)': Chance for critical hit that adds bonus damage *'Crit Damage (%)': Bonus damage added on critical hit *'Damage': Damage *'Damage on ability (%)': Damage all enemies on ability activation by % of total dps *'Damage duration bonus': Bonus damage mult from transfer duration (20+min). Mult = (1 + Bonus) ^ Duration. Duration in formula is sum of hours, f.e. with transfer that lasts for 3 hours duration will be 1 + 2 + 3 = 6. Max duration = 36 *'Feature discount (%)': Feature upgrade discount you can get on upgrade *'Feature discount CHC (%): Chance to get feature discount on upgrade *'Feature reset price (%): Amount of cargo received on feature reset. Base amount = 20% *'''Fire rate: Fire rate *'Game buff CHC (%)': Chance for developer to buff something *'Heavy Turret Damage': Damage *'HT accuracy (%)': Enable Heavy Turret auto aim. Initial accuracy is 25%. It can shot backwards...what else do you expect from monkeys? :) *'Jack in the box bonus': Bonus for Jack in the box ability *'LCargo': Locked cargo reward from boss kill (every 10 sectors) *'MGEN': Money generator. Adds money every interval based on % of enemy reward in current sector *'MGEN interval': Money generator interval *'MGEN value (%)': % of enemy reward added on every money generator interval *'MK damage': Weapon damage bonus from MK = WeaponDamage * (1 + MK damage * MK level) *'Money': Increases money received from enemies *'Money on ability': Money received on ability activation. Based on enemy reward in current sector *'Money on ability CHC (%)': Chance to get money on ability activation *'Money / click (%)': Money received on click. Based on enemy reward in current sector *'Offline money': Additional money multiplier for offline bonus *'Offline time': Offline time multiplier. Used to increase offline time after MAX check *'Offline time MAX': Max offline time that is used for offline bonus calculations *'OMGEN': Offline money generator. Allows you to receive additional money during offline. Has separate interval *'OMGEN interval': Offline money generator interval *'Only HT shooting': Only HT is active and deals Total DPS + receives AOE. May reduce cpu load *'Overdrive decay': Amount of overdrive decreased per second *'Overdrive MAX': Max overdirve you can reach *'Overdrive / click': Amount of overdrive received on click *'Overdrive / kill': Amount of overdrive received on kill *'Ship explosion CHC (%)': Enemy has chance to explode *'Skipped sectors reward (%)': Amount of Cargo and LCargo received from skipped sector rewards. Skipped sectors are all sectors before your starting sector *'Ship explosion power (%)': Damage all enemies around by % of total dps on ship explosion *'Starting money': Amount of money you will have after transfer. Scaled with starting sector and enemy reward. *'Starting sector': Sector you start after transfer *'Starting sector confirmation': Show confirmation dialog when trying to increase starting sector *'Starting weapon level': All weapons will have this level after transfer *'Toy star bonus': Bonus for Toy star ability *'Transfer distance bonus (%)': Bonus LCargo % per completed sector after 100 sectors *'Transfer distance bonus MAX(%)': Max LCargo bonus % from transfer distance (amount of completed sectors) *'Transfer duration bonus (%)': Bonus LCargo % from transfer duration (20+ min). Bonus scales up to 8 hours, bonus per hour = % * hour. Max bonus = 36 * % *'Transfer on retry': Amount of boss retries to do before doing auto transfer *'Waves per sector': Waves per sector *'Weapon AB': Enable autobuy of weapon levels. Check AB tab to customize your autobuy config. Improved by Plugins (other features) *'Weapon upgrade price:' Decreases weapon upgrade price *'XMoney': Money multiplier *'XMoney CHC (%)': Chance to get multiplied amount of money from enemy